Transparent conductors are widely used in the flat-panel display industry to form electrodes that are used to electrically switch light-emitting or light-transmitting properties of a display pixel, for example in liquid crystal or organic light-emitting diode displays. Transparent conductive electrodes are also used in touch screens in conjunction with displays. In such applications, the transparency and conductivity of the transparent electrodes are important attributes. In general, it is desired that transparent conductors have a high transparency (for example, greater than 90% in the visible spectrum) and a low electrical resistivity (for example, less than 10 ohms/square).
Transparent conductive metal oxides are well known in the display and touch-screen industries and have a number of disadvantages, including limited transparency and conductivity and a tendency to crack under mechanical or environmental stress. Typical prior-art conductive electrode materials include conductive metal oxides such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or very thin layers of metal, for example silver or aluminum or metal alloys including silver or aluminum. These materials are coated, for example, by sputtering or vapor deposition, and are patterned on display or touch-screen substrates, such as glass.
Transparent conductive metal oxides are increasingly expensive and relatively costly to deposit and pattern. Moreover, the substrate materials are limited by the electrode material deposition process (e.g. sputtering) and the current-carrying capacity of such electrodes is limited, thereby limiting the amount of power that is supplied to the pixel elements. Although thicker layers of metal oxides or metals increase conductivity, they also reduce the transparency of the electrodes.
Transparent electrodes, including very fine patterns of conductive elements, such as metal wires or conductive traces are known. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0007011 teaches a capacitive touch screen with a mesh electrode, as do U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0026664, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0328248, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,381, which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,381, fine conductor patterns are made by one of several processes, including laser-cured masking, inkjet printing, gravure printing, micro-replication, and micro-contact printing. In particular, micro-replication is used to form micro-conductors formed in micro-replicated channels. The transparent micro-wire electrodes include micro-wires between 0.5μ and 4μ wide and a transparency of between approximately 86% and 96%.
Conductive micro-wires are formed in micro-channels embossed in a substrate, for example as taught in CN102063951, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. As discussed in CN102063951, a pattern of micro-channels are formed in a substrate using an embossing technique. Embossing methods are generally known in the prior art and typically include coating a curable liquid, such as a polymer, onto a rigid substrate. A pattern of micro-channels is embossed (impressed or imprinted) onto the polymer layer by a master having an inverted pattern of structures formed on its surface. The polymer is then cured. A conductive ink is coated over the substrate and into the micro-channels, the excess conductive ink between micro-channels is removed, for example by mechanical buffing, patterned chemical electrolysis, or patterned chemical corrosion. The conductive ink in the micro-channels is cured, for example by heating. In an alternative method described in CN102063951, a photosensitive layer, chemical plating, or sputtering is used to pattern conductors, for example using patterned radiation exposure or physical masks. Unwanted material (e.g. photosensitive resist) is removed, followed by electro-deposition of metallic ions in a bath.
Referring to FIG. 16, a prior-art display and touch-screen system 100 includes a display 110 with a corresponding touch screen 120 mounted with the display 110 so that information displayed on the display 110 is viewed through the touch screen 120. Graphic elements displayed on the display 110 are selected, indicated, or manipulated by touching a corresponding location on the touch screen 120. The touch screen 120 includes a first transparent substrate 122 with first transparent electrodes 130 formed in the x-dimension on the first transparent substrate 122 and a second transparent substrate 126 with second transparent electrodes 132 formed in the y-dimension facing the x-dimension first transparent electrodes 130 on the second transparent substrate 126. A dielectric layer 124 is located between the first and second transparent substrates 122, 126 and first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132. The first and second transparent substrates 122, 126, and dielectric layer 124 are formed separately and laminated together.
The first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132 have a variable width and extend in orthogonal directions (for example as shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011/0289771 and 2011/0099805). When a voltage is applied across the first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132, electric fields are formed between the first pad areas 128 of the x-dimension first transparent electrodes 130 and the second pad areas 129 of the y-dimension second transparent electrodes 132.
A display controller 142 connected through electrical buss connections 136 controls the display 110 in cooperation with a touch-screen controller 140. The touch-screen controller 140 is connected to the first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132 through electrical buss connections 136 and wires 134 and controls the touch screen 120. The touch-screen controller 140 detects touches on the touch screen 120 by sequentially electrically energizing and testing the x-dimension first and y-dimension second transparent electrodes 130, 132.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0291966 discloses an array of diamond-shaped micro-wire structures. In this disclosure, a first electrode includes a plurality of first conductor lines inclined at a predetermined angle in clockwise and counterclockwise directions with respect to a first direction and provided at a predetermined interval to form a grid-shaped pattern. A second electrode includes a plurality of second conductor lines, inclined at the predetermined angle in clockwise and counterclockwise directions with respect to a second direction, the second direction perpendicular to the first direction and provided at the predetermined interval to form a grid-shaped pattern. This arrangement is used to inhibit Moiré patterns. The electrodes are used in a touch screen device. Referring to FIG. 17, this prior-art design includes micro-wires 150 arranged in a micro-pattern 156 with the micro-wires 150 oriented at an angle to the direction of horizontal first transparent electrodes 130 and vertical second transparent electrodes 132. The horizontal first transparent electrodes 130 are formed on an opposite side of a transparent substrate from the vertical second transparent electrodes 132.
The structure of FIG. 16 has first and second transparent substrates 122, 126 and a dielectric layer 124. In some applications, it is useful to form both horizontal and vertical first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132 on the same side of a single transparent substrate to reduce the thickness of the structure. In such an application however, if the first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132 include impressed micro-wires formed in a layer coated over the single transparent substrate, it is difficult to electrically connect the micro-wires 150 (FIG. 17) to wires 134 (FIG. 16) external to the single transparent substrate.